And just like the Moon to the vast Sky
by Lexiiss
Summary: “Hn. Correction. Your just like ‘them’” He looked at the back of the hyuuga's head. The fragile little hyuuga was about a head shorter than him or less. She barely came up to the bottom of his chin. She was so. Petite.No avail.... Why was she so DIFFERE-
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-k-kun?" She squinted her eyes.

Onyx met Lavender. He held her in a death gaze. Unable to break the dangerous eye contact she was sharing with the missing uchiha.

"Shouldn't you be chasing a certain pathetic blonde?" The air was thick. So thick that she could feel air unable to enter her lungs. As she stood there she held her breath for uncountable seconds. The man before her stood no more than 19 years old. His locks of deep black, no longer than his shoulders. He wore an all black shirt with the uchiha crest on the back, and all black pants. For someone only half a year older than her, he sure was Intimidating.

He smirked as she took a step back when he walked forward. "Hyuuga."

_'What-what should I do?'_ She held her chest with her left palm and pictured those sure lean eyes in her head '… naruto.' "Sa-Sauke-kun, you don't understand Naruto-k-kun! You-you just don't understand how much he put on the line for-for YOU!" She stammered as she squeezed her heart.

* * *

**Flash back Begin...**

**A bandaged up Naruto sat on the bed after his fight to stop Sasuke from leaving. His face well bruised and scratched up. He was barely audible and was unaware of his surroundings.**

**"You should just give up on Sasuke." Said an older more mature Jaraiya. "If it means putting your life on the line all the time, then it really isn't worth it."**

**A 13 year old Hinata stood outside the door with a basket of apples, oranges, and Ramen. Her hand paused on the knob of the door. **

**No Avail.**

**Flash back paused....**

* * *

Sasuke only looked over his shoulder. His features were emotionless as ever. The wind picking up slightly ruffle ling his raven hair

"He... He nearly died several times just to stop..." She angrily glared head on at the raven. "... Someone like you... "

* * *

**Flash back continued....**

"**GAHHHHH! Ero-sennin, you can say whatever you like, There's no way I'll give up on sasuke" He pointed at the Toad sage pretty pissed at his attempt to make Naruto give up on his only friend. "And if this is what it means to be wrong, then I don't want to be right."**

**Jaraiya simply smiled down at his pupil. He defiantly reminded him of Kushina. The attitude and all.**

"**That my way of the ninja," He flashed a big toothed smile. "It's my nindo... to never give up..."**

**But his face shaped like Minato obviously. That smile was so much like his.**

"**.. Especially not on something that once made you smile..."**

**The child of prophecy....**

"**..I rather die trying than to live giving up."**

**On the other end of the door Hinata smiled while a tear escaped her left eye. **_**'Naruto-kun....'**_

**Never shall he fail.**

"**That why someday I'll become Ho-"**

**Flash back End**

* * *

"Na-naruto-k-kun will someday become Hokage." She bit her lower lip and clenched her eyes shut. Begging to sweet kami that she wouldn't shed her tears. After all these years you would think that it was Naruto that felt the most pain. He was practically in love with Sakura. While Sakura was practically in love with Sasuke. He trained day in and day out, even some days he would train day by day by day, with no rest. And as he wore his body to rubble, it was like the whole town went from spacing their selves from him--to depending on him. To see the woman he loved, love another. The only closest bond he ever had. Uchiha Sasuke. Damn it was like Sasuke was the brother he never had.

Who do you think felt pain more non understandable than Naruto for all of these years?

* * *

**Flash back begin...**

**They were in a woody thick area. The sun shunned threw the leaves and the branches casting a calm and collected posture as it slowly drifted into night.**

"**Hmmm." Began the calm voice "Why do you still worry about my brother?" Uchiha Itachi stood there with the stoic blank expression on his face "He is a missing ninja now, is he not? You should stop trying—"**

"**Heh, someone once told me that before" Naruto muttered.**

"**Then why not do it." He stated more as a demand than a question.**

**The blonde jinchuuriki let his bangs fall over his face. That well known toothed grin grimaced on Naruto's face. "Because I see Sasuke-teme as brother more than you ever had!"**

**Flash back end...**

* * *

Why Hinata just may be that someone?

"He-he see's you as a brother" she whispered just above a very non audible voice. Slightly coughing. The Uchiha immediately locked his eyes on hers as she gasped and grimaced when he activated his Mangekyou sharingan.

Itachi's thoughts were again replaying images in Sasuke's mind. He hated it. He did the exact opposite that he would. Just to show that he hated... it all.

The air was thin as she felt her heart beat faster. It became so loud that the little heiress was sure that even the raven beauty across from her could hear it... Squirming... Twitching... Stammering under his intense gaze. Crystallex Lavender specs stared in the eyes of death. The devil in living flesh.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes Sasuke had committed so many sins, that they could fill the 7 great seas. He sold his very soul to the devil his self. He was a walking, living, breathing servant sent from the darkest depts of hell. He would kill anyone that came in his path. And this Hyuuga was no acceptation. He could devour the small leaf nin in a matter of seconds. She was so weak and fragile. Her skin like porcelain. Red rosy lips. Her locks of blue flowed down her back like a river flowing into a vast sea. She was quite short and very thin. But yes, she had curves and quite a plump chest. Any pervert would love to greedily ravish their heads into the beauty's chest. Cough... but Sasuke was no pervert. He had no wish of doing anything in the matter of such. Woman pissed him off to no end. With their weak posture's and low stamina. But for some reason this woman intrigued him.

Those eyes Like no other hyuuga. Instead of a pale pure white, they were purple-ish.

He deactivated his sharingan and cracked his neck a couple of times while she recovered from his eyes.

"Hn." He muttered under his breath. Quite annoyed with the hyuuga heiress. He turned his back on her not wanting to look into those annoying eyes any longer... They attracted him and it pissed him off.

"You should stop overestimating that dobe."

"Auresai! You should stop underestimating him. And that _'dobe'_ will stop you!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she could feel the air stiffen. Realizing she didn't even stutter with her last statement and how cold the air was around the Uchiha. She then knew that she made her biggest mistake.

....

Perhaps her last.

"Che. You're just like him" He smirked and looked up at the moon. "Such a lovely sight, ne?" The moon was surrounded by solitude darkness the large vast sky and the moon it's self served as the light to that darkness. He chuckled to his self in amusement to how silent she was. "In this harsh cold ninja world darkness is everywhere. North south east and west." He paused for at least 5 seconds. "Everywhere, everywhere I FUCKING LOOK!" His voice getting louder and louder by the second.

The heiress jumped by his outburst.

"ITS NOTHING BUT DAMN DARKNESS! And without the sole light to that darkness. It's almost impossible to survive." His head tilted forward. "The sole purpose to the darkness is to dwell into it and follow the light within it. And I be damned if I ever went back to that amount of darkness" His hatred became his darkness "Without that light, I'm lost in this world among demons and humans."

No avail.....

"The place I _fuckin'_ hate the most is what that dobe loves the most." As the key to his hatred was the key to the blondes love.

Hatred.

Love.....

Pain.

Pleasure.....

Uchiha.

Senju.....

_Sasuke. _

_Naruto..... _

He regained his calm and collected stance. She was confused to what he was getting at, and was about to ask but stopped when he continued. "Konahagakure. The most scandals known to mankind have been committed in that village. After what I found out I could never go back. Che. They're all a bunch of backstabbers" He remained silent. "I am Uchiha Sasuke"

"Iie. Sasuke-kun you're-you're wro-"

And with that, in less than a blink of her eye, before she could even process what just happened, he disappeared without a trance and was directly behind her.

"Hn. Correction. Your just like _'them'_" He looked at the back of the hyuuga's head. The fragile little hyuuga was about a head shorter than him or less. She barely came up to the bottom of his chin. She was so. Petite.

No avail............

His lips moved as he whispered some non audible words that the raven headed girl couldn't quite make clear. The world around her became fuzzy and she could feel her head get light as she felt like vomiting. It seemed like the leaves around her all fell at once and encircled around her. She felt so dizzy out of nowhere and fell forward. But passed out before she could feel the ground.

Before she could feel the cold stone forest ground. She felt so weak. What had he done to her?

"_Sa....su....ke.... kun"_

Thump.

No avail………………..

* * *

A/N: Got really inspired. Tell me if you like it and I will soon continue hehe.

I'm tired of seeing so many SasuHina story fails. I like to see some stories that closely follow the story line as well to "releasing their imagination". But review and I will continue.

~luv-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 5 reviews were enough for me to continue. My story isn't all that long yet. **sighs** I know my chapters are short. But the lack in a genius of a sasuhina story is starting to piss me off.

The SasuHina stories used to be so good until the actual naruto story line got so twisted that these Sasu(anybody) FanFicts No longer have him in up to date character sequence and it's quite annoying to say the least. And for some of you all who have a SasuHina story with Hinata calling him Sasuke-san, Uchiha-san or Uchiha-sama , ect. That is completely irrelevant because in Naruto the movie 2 when Hinata seen Sasuke in Shippuuden she calls him Straight on 'Sasuke-kun' DAMMIT. And don't worry this story will definantly have a lemon.

Disclaimer: I DO own naruto! Dattebayo! ~

**Sasuke hits luv-chan leaving a big anime lump on her head**

Sasuke: Don't be such an Idiot, Masashi-_dobe_ owns Naruto.

Hinata: Sasu-Sasu-kun you shouldn't be so mean. **puts finger to lip and begins to cry**

Sasuke: Im sorry Hina-chan. I'll stop for you.** brushes away her tears and looks passionately into eyes**

Luv-chan: Awwwww! NYA~ So cute.

Sasuke: Damn you luv-chan for making Hinata so damn cute in this fic.

Luv-chan: Shhhh or no lemon for you!!!!!

Sasuke: …**sweat drops**

Hinata: …**blushes madly and faints in Sasuke's arms**

Sasuke: Oi! Oi! Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-chan, Gai & Lee: **stares into the sunset with watery eyes** On with the SasuHina Goodness in the name of youth.

**Disclaimers: I don't own naruto one little bit.**

* * *

Chapter no. 2.

The moon hovered in the sky. Deep in the violet abyss was a sole source of light. The patterns of stars in the sky seemed to repeat hesitantly. The vast sky engulfed its only source of light until the rays grew dim and withered away. A baby's cry echoed in the never ending darkness; the never beginning light. The never ending darkness?

Ah. What could the darkness ever grant to the light more than a place to shine? It wasn't the lights protector, nor could it proceed to be its' lover. But thus it was the light's imprisoner. Holding it back from the stars. Could it serve as a sort of preserver; a knight and shining armor protecting its princess?

There laid a chibi hinata; Playing with the ruffles of her kimono. She laid in short grass of the hill staring up at the night's sky. The full moon looked so beautiful in the longing sky. It shun so gracefully so bravely and guided all the things of the dark to safety. It loved the light and it couldn't survive without it. It was the very thing that kept the darkness sane; tamed it with its love. Her silky skin radiated under the soft light. She wondered what her mother had meant.

Her mother once told her that _"One day you will understand the purpose of the moon to its antagonist sky"_. She was only around 4 right around the time she had died; her fragile little mind couldn't even begin to process the meaning behind those words. Or how they even was relevant to her. She sighed… perhaps one day she will eventually better understand.

"Okaa-chama…" She whispered. Eyes squinted tightly.

"Oi, Hinata-chan." He said and looked towards her. "You-you look beautiful tonight." He spattered out while biting his tongue. Curse his stammering.

A shy blush creped its way across the little heiresses face. "Do-domo Arigatou, Sas-Sasu-kun" she tilted her head to the side and smiled at the young raven. At that very moment his eyes widened and a huge blush brushed his whole face. She was so… _'Kawaii'_…. Damn cute.

"Hmm. What did I tell you about callin' me '_Sasu-kun'_" He quickly recovered earlier oblation.

"A-Ano… be-because.. Sasu-Sasu-kun fits you per-perfectly. _Sasu-kun_." She sang, stammering in short breaths weakly smiling. Dammit she did it again. That smile warmed him up inside out. He felt all fuzzy just from the sound of her voice and dammit just the sound of his name on her young tongue made him wanna melt.

"Listen, Hinata-chan, lets' make a promise." He laid back down while pulling her closer to him.

"What-what kind of promise, Sasu-kun?" She looked over at him. She blushed at how close they were.

"The kind that works both ways_. 'Baka'_" He whispered the last part under his breath. "I promise—no I swear that one day…" He looked her straight in her pearl like eyes. Determination. "… One day I'll make you my wife. I'll never go back on my word, no matter what." Her meek hand shook in his.

"Re-Really?" She blinked twice. Her eyes whaled with tears threatening to spill at any moment. "Sa—" His voice cut her off.

"And you have to promise to be my wife." He whipped away her tears to try and stop her from crying. "I-I wanna grow old with you. I wanna someday start a family with you. Hinata-chan" The little Soon-to-become agenger gulped. "Demo… I can't promise that I won't one day hurt you… Hina-chan." He bit his tongue again. "I may even destroy our friendship..." He closed his eyes tightly. "But—"

"—Ha-Hai, Sasu-kun. It's ok, I promise to be-be your wi-wife." She cried anyway and hugged the boy with all her might. Her impact made them tumble down the hill. "Go-gomen." She looked away from him and readied herself to cry yet again.

"You're a baka" He shook his head.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen~." She bowed to him.

"But—" He lifted her to face level him by her chin. "—you're _my _baka." He smirked at the shy girl. "I love you, Hinata-chan." Love flashed in his orbs.

She could see the unknown feelings radiate in his eyes. Love? Darkness? Light? Was this what her mothers' earlier portrayal meant? Could she shine for Sasuke? Could she guide him with her never ending light?

"I-I love you too," The warmness in her young heart. She then thought she knew what it meant. Their promise sealed with an oh-so-kawaii kiss. "S—"

* * *

"—Sasu-kun" Hinata murmured in her deep sleep. Dammit. That dream hadn't visited her for the past 6 and a half years. When she was 12. Why had it decided to all of a sudden come back? Her head thumped and suddenly she felt awful. What had happened to her? Heck she didn't even know where she was at. She tried to recall the past events but every time she did it only made her headache worsen. _'Sasuke-kun?' _That dream of the raven haired boy.

'_Sasuke!'_

She quickly jumped up and pulled the covers from off of her petite body. This room was so dark and cold. The walls look like they would cave in and crush her at any moment. The nausea hit her like a wave of confusion. The room brought about her claustrophobia. The only thing that rang threw the heiresses head was_. 'Where am I?' _As if on cue a voice answered her thoughts.

"You're in one of my cells." Came his deep stern voice.

She turned frantically to the young hawk before her and glared threw her long raven locks. Sasuke stared blankly at the hyuuga. No emotion displayed on his features what so ever. "Why am I here? U-Uchiha." Dammit her voice failed her. He stutter made her seem like a joke. A hoax. And it proved her right to see the Missing-nin smirk. How she has grown.

"Don't worry hyuuga. I oppose no threat to you."_ 'Yet'_. He leaned on the wall opposite of her a further studied her growth. "How long did it take to build up the courage to oppose such a glare." He asked, but his voice was so calm and casual that it barely came out as a question.

She ignored his question and asked again "Why-Why did you bring me here?" She internally slapped her forehead as her voice betrayed her yet again. Yet even so she never dropped her glare at the man before her. What could she possibly do? He was the enemy. What if he planned on committing her very murder? She would have tried to strike him with her chakra but his aurora said otherwise. It was like no matter what, anything that she would try against the uchiha would only lead to her downfall.

"Don't even think about trying an attack. This cell absorbs chakra." He smirked once again when he seen her try another glare. Yesterday she had been weak; worn from her prior mission. There was no way in hell she was going to let him to think she was still… so fragile. She already left a bad impression by letting him hold her captive. All these years of training and studying shalt go to waste. She wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if it meant her very life.

"listen Sasuke-k-kun. I-I don't know what you pl-plan on doing. De-Demo, I don't intend on be-being a part of your-sick plot." She did her best to hold a glare contest with the avenger. He was so calm yet she feared his being. She feared him to the core of his very existence. This man could slaughter her at any given moment if he wanted. She was sure that he was much stronger than what he had been in his gennin days. This damn man killed Itachi and she even seen the battle ground where it all took place.

Sasuke stared broadly into her crystal like eyes, slightly surprised that such a meek girl could hold such a flame. Of Corse his features didn't show it. He closed his right eye, the left never leaving her stare. "Listen hyuuga, if you fail to cooperate in my goals then I won't fail to kill you."

Her body went tense. She felt the need to cry but pushed it back. "I-Iie…" she shook her head. _'Doushite.' _" … Why am I here? What do you-you want with me?" She did her best to keep her chin up.

"If you've failed to realize, you're in no position to ask questions." He crossed his arms and scowled at the heiress beauty. He was growing annoyed of her damned stuttering. This woman was hopeless. And here he was about to gain fellow respect for her. _'Hn.' _"I've got a couple of questions. So I need a couple of answers." He walked forward.

"I-Iie" She retorted.

He gave her his famous uchiha smirk and his eyes flashed red. "Whoever said you had a _choice_ in the matter?"

* * *

Juugo stood outside the door of the cell. Calmly waiting for his master to return from the room. Now Juugo was fairly a patient man, but some things took too long to occur for his likings', it slightly pissed him off. His eyes shifted to a passing mouse scavenging for food. He kneeled down on one knee and fed the mouse a crumb of bread. For a brief moment the huge man smiled. He hated to see hungry animals or to see them in pain.

Just as the mouse squeaked him _'thank you'_ he heard a loud scream from inside the cell followed by various whimpers and yells. He watched as the mouse jumped and scampered away. Someone was in pain again. And Juugo couldn't do anything to help the poor soul. He mentally cursed his self as if it was his fault. Seconds later the screams ceased and a fairly pleased Sasuke emerged from the cell and gently closed the door behind him.

"Juugo. Go get Suigetsu and Karin. I have a proposition for you all." The raven haired man began to walk down the dim hallway. Juugo stared at the door concerned with what had happened. "Now." Sasuke commanded without turning around.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

* * *

"Watch it you freak!" Crocked a very prissy girl. She adjusted her glasses and mentally cursed the boy under her feet.

"Last I checked I don't receive orders from _bitchy_ _women" _He disobeyed the growling woman above him.

"Shut it! _Baka~_." She repeatedly kicked the boy in the face while he only reverted to liquid form. Curse Juugo to leave her with this idiotic nuisance of a shark Nin. _'Dammit.'_ He pissed her off to no end. He was like a damned child that wouldn't stop whining always wanting things his way. "Listen _'Shit-for-brains' _If we're going to be on the same _team_ then I suggest you do what I say."

"I don't understand why Sasuke choose you to be on this _team_ anyway." He stood up; reverting to bodily form and swung the Kubigiri-bouchou 'which was once broken' over his shoulder.

"Hmp" She crossed her arms and swung her red hair. "Because I'm a sensor," She pointed to herself stating the obvious. "You hopeless shitty-ass idiot! Since when do you question Sasuke-kun's reasoning?" She turned her back on him. _'Where's my Sasuke-kun dammit. I'd be surprised if this idiot didn't drive me to my death.' _She began to think that a team of just her and Sasuke would have been better. Dragging Suigetsu and Juugo along was just a pain in her ass to keep her away from 'her' Sasuke-kun.

He momentarily mocked her behind her back and yawned. This damned _'team'_ and _'team-work' _was holding him back from his sword collection. His ambition. Shit he didn't want to collect just the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's swords' anymore. He wanted that and more. His desire for killing was put at rest thanks to Sasuke whom he feared but would never admit to it.

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he now?" For a moment you could see a sparkle in the shark Nins purple studs. He just remembered that his leader had brought back a certain rather lovely raven headed girl the other night. A devilish grin creped its way on his handsome features. "Oi. Yo, Karin"

"What is it fish-stew." She retorted.

"What were to happen if say, Sasuke_'teme' on _his way back last night brought back more than just a couple of scrolls?" He teased licking his lips.

"What are you trying to say?" She put one hand on her hip and adjusted the rim of her glasses.

"What I'm trying to _'say—'" _He slightlymocked_ "– _is that your beloved_ 'Sasuke-kun' _bagged his self some bait the other night. And it was a leaf Nin." He teethingly grinned showing his massive sharp teeth when he seen her face grew blue with disgust.

"What do you mean bait?" She could feel the anger inside of her boil threatening to spill over. Just then for a split second she was able to sense a certain hyuugas chakra. It was only a split second but it was that of a females' non-the-less. And that chakra was near that of Sasuke's. Her fists clenched.

"He brought back some Kunoichi last night." He toyed with her emotions seeing as how it dealt great pay-back. "Looks like our lone fellow Sasuke isn't gay after all. Heck he sure does got good taste in women unlike some people. You know a man could grow tired of all the flat-chested-glasses-wearing-woman around here."

He then found his self in a liquid like condition on the floor.

"Shut it, Kisama. There's no way my Sasuke-kun would ever fancy other woman." She scowled. Her face became red all over and found her temper over the edge.

Just then a stern Juugo walked in on the two. "Sasuke-sama requests to see us in the kitchen." He referred to the room with the long table.

"Hai."

"Hn at least someone has manners." Suigetsu boredly yawned and shrugged his shoulders. He hated this filthy wretch before him. Just one slash and she'd be beheaded.

Karin left the room followed by a cranky Suigetsu leaving a baffled Juugo in his thoughts. What was that about?

* * *

Sasuke sat at the table with his eyes slightly ajar. He thought about earlier events with the shy heiress. He had to admit she had grown rather _'gracefully'_ over the years. The years had done her good. Aging her into a devious young mistress. Her once childish round face had developed into a heart shape; the one of a young mature woman, yet it held such '_innocence'_. Last he seen her she had grown her hair out. But now it was even longer than before. And somewhat lustrous. Kami curse his liking for long hair. Those damned lips attracted those of his own. Beckoning to kiss the heiress but his pride told him otherwise. Every time he watched her eyes. He mentally stabbed himself in the gut. It was sickening.

He momentarily closed his eyes and sat in his thoughts. He might have to kill the heiress just to lessen the threat she opposed to make him grow weak.

Team taka arrived up to Sasuke and disgusted later plans.

"You're late." Sasuke spoke to his teammates superiorly.

"Hmm. last time I checked we had no time limit." Suigetsu gripped the handle of the sword on his back.

"Nor do you have a chance of defeating me."

Suigetsu briefly held a glare contest with the Uchiha but quickly forfeited. _'Damn you'_

"I've picked up some imformation on a village not too far away from here. I want you to make sure they hold no possible threat to taka." He closed his left eye. 5 seconds later the red haired raven talked.

"Just what kind of _'imformation'_ have you found out?" Questioned a quite interested Karin.

Sasuke nodded to Juugo and the large man spoke. "It seems that the villagers has learned a way destroy its enemies with an herbal jutsu. It attacks its host nervous system and paralyzes the central chakra points. Resulting in a quick; efficient death. The jutsu its' self thrives in the plants they grow." He finished.

"So in other words they use this technique without using any chakra at all?" No wonder she hadn't been sensing any chakra almost at all today.

"Right." He briefly nodded. "Either that or some sort of nature based jutsu." He scowled growing pissed second by second from the transparent eyes that kept flashing in his mind. "Suigetsu, I'm sure that one of the villagers wields quite an intriguing sword." He bit his inner jaw. Of course his fellow teammates couldn't tell that he was having a mental fight with himself and his pride in the back of his head.

"Oh I see" Stated Suigetsu with fake interest. As long as he could defeat a certain ninja around that area and swipe his sword as his prize. All most as knowing that that would be the opposite seeing how this bastard would always take out the fun in missions.

"You can kill him if you want." And that was all needed to be said to make the white haired mist nin grin in pleasure.

"Why of corse Sasuke. Only because you said so." He was slightly more motivated to go on this 'boring' mission.

Karin on the other hand gapped at her raven beauty and blushed deeply. _'Oh Sasuke-kun~_' She mentally moaned his name. Quickly recovering herself from her infatuation she faked coughed and pointed to the avenger. "And you call yourself the man who killed Itachi. This plan isn't any way near important enough!" She scolded his plan in attempts to hide her feelings. She secretly admired him for it.

He stared blankly at the girl across the table. Clearly seeing threw her pathetic facade.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-sama. But what do you want me to do with our prisoner." Juugo hinted to hyuuga heiress who was currently in an unknown condition.

"Oi Sasuke. Now that you mention it where is that little vixen at anyway?" He grinned like a devil.

Karin glared at the hideous mist Nin. How much his chakra disgusted her. _'Why I could just vomit' _Inner Karin screamed.

"She's nothing more but an object I can make useful for my goals." His stated closing his eyes.

"Hmm Sasuke I take it that your having your way with her. Eh, didn't know you had it in you." His eyes sparkled for a moment only like a fathers' would to his son that had finally reached manhood. _Perverted _manhood.

"I advised that you don't concern yourself in matters that aren't any of your business." He icily spatted yet it sounded so calm.

"Yeah, What Sasuke-kun said! Shut the fuck up Kisamaaa~!" She adjusted her glasses before they slid off her face.

"Since when do you care about Sasuke's affairs." He pretended to not know of her feelings for Sasuke which became so damn obvious over the years.

"Nobody asked you! You worthless bastard." She lightly blushed and prepared herself to assault the mist Nin.

"Man oh man do I hate pissy woman." He pointed his sword eagerly at the red haired raven girl. Ready to kill her at any moment. Instead of chopping off her limbs first he wanted to directly slice off her head. Just to make her shut the fuck up.

"Shut-up, or I'll kill both of you."Ordered a cold Sasuke. Karin could feel the chakra in Sasuke grow cold and immediately ceased her argument with the shark Nin_. 'Good' _He whispered.

"Juugo, you go scout the area for anymore Nin_. _If you find any, I give you permission to kill them. But if it's a _leaf_ Nin, bring them to me." He closed his eyes in frustration from Karin and Suigetsu's argument. "Alive." He added and the said man simply nodded. "Suigetsu and Karin you two head to the village north of here and gather as much information as possible." He received nods from the two.

"Hai" She adjusted her glasses slightly shaken from his cold chakra.

"Hmp" '_Why does this pretty boy seem to always pair me up with this wretched woman.'_

He dismissed them all at once followed by a 'hai, Sasuke-sama.' 'hn.' and a 'hai, Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

Hinata layed on the bed with her eyes slightly ajar. The droll hanged from her little mouth and her long treasuruos hair spawled out on the bed and entangled her weakened numb body. Her eyes no longer held any shine in them. Anyone who —if they did—had walked by would mistake her for a lifeless corpse. She looked so pale yet beautiful. She looked like a plastic porcelain china doll. Her head tilted to the side as she slowly came back to and left reality. Heck after her head on endurance with the sharingan. Mangekyou sharingan. She could no longer process what was reality and what was an allusion.

Three simple words. He. Broke. Her. And toyed with her mind. Span her world around and crashed it down before her very eyes. She had tried to resist but resistance was futile. She at first succeeded in avoiding the effect of his eyes but he only ate at her essence.

'I-I guess this is what I get for crossing your path… … … … …U-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.'

'One day I'll make you my wife'

'Re-Really?'

"Li-Liar" 'I won't forgive you.'

* * *

A/N: Don't flame me. I did my best. And no Hinata does not have a fangirl crush on Sasuke. She is only referring to their childhood promise. Do she love him? Oh I Dunno. Read and find out.**Devilish grins** and domoarigatou to all my 5 reviewers. Thanks to you all i've been convinced to continue my story.

Sasu-kun & Hina-chan: Luv-chan wh-what's a lemon? **chibi's blink rapidly up at their creator**

Luv-chan: Now now now. A lemon is a very sour fruit that us Fanfictionist have came to love**nervous laughs**

Hina-chan: So it's nothing bad? **arches eye brows in wonder**

Sasu-kun: Nothing I have interest in

Luvchan: Of-Of corse not anything bad—hey look at the time!? JA NE! **waves goodbye followed by the credits

Sasu-kun & Hina-chan: Matte!

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


End file.
